Whoops-A-Daisies
by jodycain74
Summary: A fit of marshmallow heart. That is what landed me in this situation. People who know me but I have no recollection of them, and people who say their countries, and why in the name of any higher being can't I figure out what my hair color is!
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note; Hey sorry long time no type...This is a new type of story for me which has several parts and several fandoms involved but we're going to start with Hetalia. Basically using the old from our type of demension and falls into their favorite or a known fandom, but with a factor that explains how. Anyhow to the story!

"For grape sodas sake Amber! I said I didn't want any so just accept it!" I shouted at the now very dejected looking dishwater blonde. She seemed to be almost desperate to get me to accept the odd cake like pastry. The main reason I wasn't accepting it was that the last time I DID accept one of her 'experiments' I wound up with strange men walking up to me and flirting non stop, and that's not even mentioning the horrible hallucinations for the first half hour after ingestion. Let me simplify this Amber messes with some seriously freaky decky snicker doodles. I'm not talking baking edible sparkles into rainbow cake, she plays with magick and chemicals that I don't even want to try to pronounce.

"Come on I know I got it right this time~!" She whined back at me as she waved the innocuous little cookie at me. Allow me to elaborate; MY HOUSEMATE IS PSYCHOTIC. Granted it couldn't be any bigger than an american half dollar but who knew what kinds of magick and chemical concoctions she had manufactured in that one bite sized green pastry.

"I sai' no, I mean no, and you nee' to understan' dat no means no Amberr!" I shouted as I stormed out of the kitchen into the living-room and turned down the hall leading to the library. My hush-puppies* clicking softly on the hard wood floors as I did my version of stomping. Which if I'm being honest is more like a regular American walking. I opened the door to the library and continued to 'stomp' (Walk) into the room. Inside sat another one of our many housemates, who simply looked up at me with her wide blue-ish green eyes before returning to the comic book on the table in front of her.

"I tried one and they're not bad, you should really give it a shot Vanessa." She stated not even glancing up from the comic again. 'She would say that being that she is immune to whatever Amber concocts in the kitchen. Which reminds me, we have a rule forbidding her to even use the oven so how did she manage to make those things in the first place? You know what I'm not even going to ask...' I sighed running a hand over my face in exasperation. 'Why did I think opening a house for cosplayers was a good idea again? Oh right because my friends said that it was better than trying to get by on our own.'

"Annie you are immune to whatever may or may not be in her experimental baking." I stated looking at her with a dead pan expression. She shrugged drinking in the words and pictures on the pages in her Spiderman comic. Giving out a sound half between a groan and a whine I walked over to the bookshelf to attempt to find a good read. A frown firmly on my features as I ran a hand along the spines of the books. 'Don't you dare feel even a little guilty about rejecting those things. Granted I could have been a little nicer about it, but still that one minuscule creation could kill me! However I shouldn't have lost my cool like that... Maybe one little nibble wouldn't hurt. You know what I'll try one just to make it up to her!' Thus I returned to the kitchen to find the tray of green cookie like things with a note attached to them.

"Hey Nessie I know you'll eventually give in and try one so I left them in here for you. Signed Amber Milahska~" As I reread the note one more time the small frown turned into a scowl. I could feel the heat of a blush on my cheeks that was most likely from embarrassment but she didn't need to know that.

"Don' be s' cocky Amberr!" I shouted out into the kitchen before picking up one of the cookie like objects. I sniffed it experimentally so as to try to see what was in it, but all I could discern was a lot of green apple. I ever so slowly took a nibble, it tasted like a buttery sugar cookie, so I popped it in my mouth and chewed carefully. So far no harm, but that did not mean that there was no foul.

I swallowed it down and went to get a glass of something to drink. Opening the fridge was always interesting considering all the different tastes in our house. Pulling open the old fashioned pastel green fridge I looked in. Inside there was; a twenty-four pack of coke, a pitcher of sweet tea, some milk which included chocolate/strawberry/skim/two-percent/whole, there was some strawberry mint lemonade, a quart of fresh orange juice, but none of what I wanted. Sighing I closed it again and went to the parlor.

"Evenin' gorgous you clearly came to see the fabulous moi correct?" Asked the only male resident here. He looked out at me from under shaggy, purple frosted, blonde bangs. His dark brown eyes curious as he looked at me. I apparently didn't look to good because he lept up from lounging on the pied floral couch and decided to check me for injury. Seeing no physical injury he led me over to the cushioned couch, pushing my side bangs out of my eyes.

"Sugar pie what is wrong with you? Usually you have a snappy comeback when I say somethin' that stupid. Where's my I do believe that it was Come into my parlor said the spider to the fly, you dummy? " He inquired as he sat me down on the cheap old sofa. He even did an impression of my voice. I didn't answer just sat there open and closing my mouth stupidly. He leaned forward to look me straight in the eyes.

"You felt sorry for rejectin' her and ate another one of her death treats didn't you?" He asked as he noticed something in my eyes. Because he started touching my forehead and cheeks like he was checking for a fever it must have been something pretty bad. I'm not sure what but it must have worried him even more. I hadn't noticed I started swaying until he pushed me to lay down on the lumpy but comfy old furniture. The old sofa smelled like dust, sugar, and flowers. I noticed this as I breathed with my head on the arm rest.

"Hey Thomas wha' happen' ta my tea I could ha'e sworn dere was some sill in de fridge." I some how managed to slur at him as I lay there probably looking pitiful. He looked even more worried as he sat down on the edge of the couch and took my pulse. If he had asked I could have told him myself it was erratic.

"Stay here and I'll be right back in a few minutes...Most likely talkin' to poison control again." He stated as he took off his jacket, threw it over me, adjusted his hounds-tooth scarf and walked into the kitchen with the landline. Me? I decided like a genius to get up and put a movie in to watch and wound up falling directly into the glass top coffee table. Only issue was instead of impacting it I fell through it and kept falling as if I never hit any thing. Passing out as an odd shimmery feeling spread through me. It was sort of like flashing into being made of glass then back. I came to a few seconds later in an odd root filled tunnel.

"I'm done with it, with them, with everything. They never even thought about how it made me feel, to be called all that. God I'm so bloody pathetic." A voice called through the abyss as I fell. 'I know that voice, but why does my chest hurt... Probably that bogus food Amber gave me. Yeah that's all it is, Amber's bad cooking.' 'That sounded weak even to me.' I'd been falling for a while now so the odd things that were scattered about the tunnel I was falling through didn't scare of startle me anymore just the occasional giggle.

As I fell I saw different things, a half buried guillotine, a scorched and moth eaten bow tie, an eye-patch dangling off a root. The thing that got my attention however was a tea set that seemed to be falling with me, never passing but never lagging either. I hadn't been drinking tea when I had fallen through the coffee table, but stranger things than this occurred in the dreams of the unconscious right?

My thought's swirled past in a pretty calligraphy as a raging thirst ambushed my throat. At least I thought they were thought's for all I knew I could have been actually saying all these things. See my entire body was numb, even the tips of my hair, it was weird to be hyper aware of your body but not be able to feel any of it. The only sensation I was aware of was that burning, painful thirst that clawed it's way down my throat. 'Perfect now I sound like an angst ridden vampire in a teenage romance novel.' My thoughts rambled again.

This was the point at which the thirst became too much. I reached out and grabbed the tea cup from the tray and took a gulp. It didn't taste like tea. It tasted like citrus juice and honey. Not unpleasant but not entirely pleasant either though. The thirst dissipated as the tea tray and tea cup flew up behind me. The tunnel transformed from a root and memorabilia filled burrow to a science fiction type of worm hole tunnel.

"Those dudes say I'm stupid, loud, immature, that I will never understand the burden of raising another country but would they still say that if they met the states?" Another familiar voice stated into my surroundings. I could feel the air around me rumbling with the sound waves as they bounced by. More voices came each just as sad and each causing the ache in my chest to grow. Not all of them were English either, in fact most were in different languages that I only knew bits of.

"Why can't someone just SEE me?!" One last voice echoed in my ears before a blinding light flashed my retinas. Then nothing but blackness engulfed me with a heat so intense I felt like I was burning up followed by cold and finally a stinging as if I was being pulled apart into a billion tiny cells. The almost burning pulling and shredding continued as I screamed, I don't know if it was vocal or thought but I screamed. I screamed for all I was worth.

Then it all stopped as I stopped falling rather abruptly crashing into a hard surface, painfully. The air that had inhabited my lungs was nonexistent at this time so I tried to inhale as my eyes opened. It didn't work out like that though as I wound up sputtering and hacking. After I finished up my coughing fit I just lay there for a few seconds floating between awake and unconscious, my eyelids fluttering strangely.

"Ow." Was my astounding revelation at the feelings coursing through my form. My chest still hurt, it felt like it was being stabbed by thousands of tiny needles. I couldn't even summon the strength to lift my index finger. My breathing sounded incredibly weak as it bounced around in my own ears. You know that awkward feeling when there's a room full of people but nobody is talking? Yeah I got that right then.

"HOLY CRAPOLLA, IGGY! THERE'S A CHICK!" A loud voice boomed through the air. It was one of the men that had spoken in that tunnel. I immediately felt compassion and pity for the owner of that voice, I didn't know why but I did. I just lay there allowing my eyes to adjust to the lights.

"Yes, I can see that you idiotic twat!" Came the very first voice from the tunnel. A sharp ache appeared in my throat as something wet rolled down my cheek. I pulled myself up into a sitting position despite my body's complaints about moving. The room suddenly grew very quiet as it rolled into focus. Reaching up with a shaking hand I touched my cheek. A strange white sparkle filled gel like substance came away.

"Oh bella, please don't-a cry." Came another one of the many voices. This one sounded Italian. Raising my gaze from the odd tears I saw an auburn haired man in an Italian uniform and a curl sticking out. I knew him from somewhere but I couldn't, for the life of me, figure out from where.

"I-I didn't m-mean to. I, I d-do apologize." I managed to stutter out looking around the room before returning my gaze to the floor in front of me. The tears continued to flow down my cheeks despite my attempts at controlling them. After a few seconds of silence a chair screamed as it was shoved back harshly. A steady click-clack of someone walking over was near deafening in the quiet room.

"I swear! I taught at least some of you how to be a gentleman!" The British voice shouted through the room. I flinched unconsciously at it as my hand fell back to it's sister in my lap. A pair of oxford dress shoes stopped in front of me directly in my line of vision. I allowed my gaze to rise to look at the owner of said shoes, but as I looked up he squatted down to meet me on my level. A gesture I knew very well was used to keep domestic violence victims from being overwhelmed.

"It's alright love, they mean well but don't always get it across the right way." The man reassured me as he held out a light blue handkerchief. He didn't try to force me to take it by touching me in any way but simply held it out. I nodded softly and took it, allowing myself to scan him in the process. Not really checking him out but curiously looking him over. I wiped my eyes and cheeks as poised as I could manage. I gave an embarrassed smile up at him and he gave me a soft smile in return as I looked at him. He was in a green uniform, had bright verdant eyes, and shaggy blond hair. He stood back up and looked down at me.

"May I help you up poppet?" He asked with that same soft smile on and holding out a hand. I nodded again reaching out to take his hand. His black gloved hand wrapped around my smaller one and pulled me up with surprising strength. This surprise caused me to stumble and brace myself against his chest, and once realizing it, pulling back as if I had been burnt. He looked so gentle that his strength threw me for a minute. I took a few seconds to stop swaying, and embarrassingly enough he stood there and tried to steady me. He helped me over to a chair that was interestingly enough already occupied.

"Why don't you sit down love?" The blonde man asked gesturing to the chair that had another, quietly panicking, blonde in it. He seemed sincerely confused by the fact that I didn't sit down. I just stood there for a minute waiting for my brain to process what had just happened. While standing there I looked at the chairs occupant. There sat a blonde man with wide violet eyes behind half framed wire framed glasses in a cream colored uniform and a small polar bear in his lap. A single curl stuck out in front of his face. It reminded me of a line in an anime. One that I couldn't recall, just that one line from it. It felt incredibly awkward to remember only bits and pieces. For instance I couldn't even remember what I looked like, my age, or even my cup size, but I could remember my name was Vanessa Lizbet Muse.

"Because there's already someone in it...And are you aware that your hair, it has un vonderkink." I stated softly looking at the clearly shocked man sitting in the chair. I couldn't see it but everyone else apparently raised an eyebrow at this. Giggling softly I turned back to the British man holding my arm. A fairly dopey smile coating my face as I decided to get out of these nice people's way. 'I mean honestly why continue to bother the nice men, or maybe not so nice men, but they are nice I don't know how I know but I know, and why does he keep holding my arm?' My thoughts rambled onward, doing their impression of Onward Sparky.

"You don't need to worry about me sir I just need to-t-to, sorry but can you go back to being one person again?" I asked as I looked up and saw three blonde British men standing there holding my arm to steady me. A few blackish spots started appearing in my vision as the ground began to sway. The last thing I heard from the general room were several worried gasps, and one loud exclamation of 'OH FUCK'.

"Nessie I know this isn't gonna be pleasant hon- Oh shit! Amber! We got a code Magenta!" Thomas shouted as he ran down the hall looking for the dishwater blonde housemate. Instead he came across a library full of plotting female housemates.

"Hey Dumplins we've got a code magenta Vanessa is gone." He stated casually as he barged into the room. His arms spread wide, face red, plastic rectangular glasses askew, and about to fall over with his chest a few inches from the floor, he made a very odd picture. The image might have been comical if not for the message he bore. Amber stood up abruptly from her station in a rocking chair with a book on the dark arts. Thomas didn't pull himself up from his position, despite it's obvious uncomfortableness.

"What do you mean gone Thomas? We know she doesn't have anything to do today." Amber replied sounding ridiculously cheery as she closed her book, the cover of which he noticed glancing at the snap sound stated 'Transdeminsional Teleportation and Translation'. He was not going to stop to give that too much thought.

"I mean she went back, tried that cookie thing, came across me in the living room, I left her to call poison control, and came back to an empty couch and my jacket sprawled across the coffee table like a table cloth." He stated his hair fluttering as he shook his head dismayed. He still refused to pull himself up.

"Is it possible she walked out for some fresh air~?" Amber asked hopefully as she cocked her head worriedly, a finger rising to tap a puffed out cheek. Thomas shook his head sadly with the way she was doing she wouldn't have made it to the doorway of the tea room across the hall from the parlor much less the door to the yard. He began to rise from the awkward station he was in, pulling his right leg up into a kneel and standing.

"Well there's only one thing for it then, we're just going to have to go get her. First we have to figure out where she is so Annie, Jessica, and Rebecca please go to the spells room and get to work on the locator spell that ought to let us know where she is then I can get something together to get to where ever she wound up. Who knows what kind of trouble that ginger could get into." The girl stated strangely serious for once as she opened up her book again, located what she wanted, book marked it, then closed the book and headed toward the kitchen.

"Dudes what do we do about the chick that just kinda totally fainted into that dudes arms?" America asked pointing at Canada and consequently the ginger girl passed out in his arms and held in his lap. Canada was looking at the red headed girl whose hand was clenched in his uniform. His hand moved to hold her head of rambunctious curls out her angelic face, which a moment ago was completely straight, not even a flicker of emotion, but was now sweetly happy. He worried briefly if she would stay this serious, sure she wasn't in the future she was actually happy, bubbly, and just a touch sassy, but time could be rewritten, it was always in flux with her if he remembered her explanation correctly.

"The chick has a name America as you are well aware. How many times has she taken care of you and your friends when you're hung over? Call her by her name you idiot!" England yelled at America angrily. America scowled back at the English man with a heavy dose of malice.

"Unless it's escaped your notice she isn't our Nessie yet you British ass-hat!" America roared back at the highly irritated Brit, who began trying to strangle him. France was in the distance goading them both on. So was over half of the conference hall, in fact Germany was the only one still paying attention to quiet Canadian and passed out ginger anymore.

"W-well you could always t-take her to the infirmary..." Canada advised quietly from his place holding the small, minuscule, ginger, who seemed to tighten her fist in his over-shirt. Germany nodded calmly and walked over to take the tiny girl who seemed to sense the encroaching German as her features scrunched. He reached to take her from the pink Canadian, but she curled up tighter. Canada went to just hand her to Germany but something stopped the entire rooms movements abruptly.

"Non, mon frere**" She mumbled curling her other hand in Canada's shirt. Thus reducing him to a stuttering mess of overprotective brother, shocked but brotherly. Everyone was too stunned to react, except France and America coincidentally.

"I recognize that word..." America rambled quietly as if trying to remember how to do a math problem from last years end of the year homework. France scrunched his eyebrows in confusion.

"But how can she be your sister? The petite fille has never met us in our dimension before, at least I think she hasn't." France mumbled, looking at this little wisp of a ginger, while Canada readjusted his hold on her as she started slipping off his lap. She released her hold on his shirt and wrapped both hands around herself.

"Fretello, te voglio carmelle...***" She grumbled in her sleep trying to roll over. Canada almost loosing his grip freaked out a little bit. She seemed rather displeased with this turn of events and squirmed a bit while pouting.

"M-maple h-hockey!" He whisper shouted as he readjusted rapidly. she calmed down a bit then and Canada sighed a breath of relief.

"Ya know she's kinda cute when she's sleepin'." America stated looking down at the, now dozing red headed girl, and drawing closer to move one of the stray curls away from her face. She mumbled something incoherent then lunged forward to latch onto his arm.

"Can'y!" Was her sleepy war cry as her teeth made contact with his bomber jacket's sleeve. America however was flipping shit, yelling about how it pinched. Canada was worried and containing a strong urge to laugh his ass off. England was not having this issue as he was laughing his ass off. France was worriedly trying to pry the piranha girl off of America. Russia was just smiling. Italy didn't seem to notice anything was wrong with the scenario. Japan was giving off a strong poker face at the entire scene, and Germany sweat dropped bringing his hand up to rub at his forehead. China however was just grumbling about silly western countries being so immature. When they finally pried her off the freaking American she looked to be still half asleep and was mumbling incoherently about candy, Prussia, and something called a Sir Taps Alot

Authors Note; Yay translations and explanations time * Hush-Puppies is a slang term used for wing tipped shoes. ** French; no, my brother. *** Italian; Brother, I want candy.


	2. Scones, Screaming and I'm a What!

Author's Note; Hey next installment is here. I forgot but I meant to give you all a weird fact just fun. Your weird fact is that an Alp is the name of small mythical creature in the family of fae I think, it is German in origin and it gives people nightmares to get their energy, they siphon off your energy through your terror. Anyway did you all catch the reference to that fanfic? It was one of my favorite ones, seriously, that spider made my day! Onward to the fanfic now.

When I opened my eyes again I was on a couch looking up at the ceiling of a small living room. Laying there I could smell several things, salt water, dirt, some type of plant, workable fixadent, paint, and unless my nose was deceiving me pastels and charcoal. I wasn't in what my housemates and I had affectionately called the Brownstone. 'I'm going to guess that I'm not in Kansas anymore, Toto.' I thought briefly before I heard it.

"Ve~ Germany she's awake, can I-a fix the pasta now~?" A heavily accented voice called. It sounded like it was to my left so I turned my head that way. Bad move it turns out as my head started throbbing and my vision swam.

"No, no, don't-a do that!" Another heavily accented voice called also from my left. As my vision came back into focus I looked at a pair of identical twins. One smiling sweetly and the other scowling in worry. 'So similar yet so different they're like a coin.' I thought looking at them. I couldn't help but smile at them they were going about from different angles but both seemed to care. 'Just wish I could remember who they were.' I thought as I reached out my left hand towards them. They both reached out for it one with their left and one their right, stopping they looked at each other, one scowling and the other smiling sweetly. I giggled at this.

"How can you two be so symmetrical?" I asked smiling at them blithely before I could stop.

"What-a are you taking about-a?" They asked in unison, one gruffly and the other curiously. I just smiled and waved it off.

"I speak of nothing but the ramblings of a mad man." I stated as I let my hand fall back on the couch I was on. My left arm softly at my side and right laying over my stomach as I looked at them. I saw the scowling one's lips twitch at my words and the smiling one just cocked his head. As I lay there a blonde man came into my line of vision. His entire demeanor seemed stern at first but seemed to soften involuntarily. Just barely but it was visible enough to me.

"Hello, I'm Vanessa and you all are?" I asked as I looked at them, making sure to keep my head still while doing so. They seemed to deflate slightly at this question but did try valiantly to hide it.

"D-did I say something wrong, please tell me I didn't get a name change." I rambled worriedly, forgetting momentarily the ordeal I just underwent trying to turn my head I tried to sit up only to start seeing stars and begin to fall over.

"Nien! Don't do zat!" The hulking blonde shouted as he readjusted me to a sitting but mostly laying position. I nodded because, well, what else are you going to do in this situation, and thus caused another wave of blurred vision.

"I am Germany, or Ludwig, these are Northern Italy, Veneziano, and Southern Italy, or Lovino. We are your friends. You suffered a rather strong blow to the head and are now under doctors orders to do as little as possible." His accent seemed to dissipate to near nonexistent once he had calmed down significantly. Where as the Italians seemed to only have one speech pattern programming.

"So you're countries?" I asked a touch skeptical, I mean really you try this situation. I looked at them calmly, this really did seem familiar but I just could figure out why. It was like it was on the tip of my tongue and just out of reach.

"Yes, that would be the facts." Germany stated a light almost imperceptible pink color on his cheeks. I started to nod but stopped, remembering the earlier reactions to such things.

"Yes, alright I can accept that, but I could have sworn someone said something about pasta. What kind of pasta are we talking about?" I asked in place of head motions seeing as I wished to avoid such adverse reactions to them. I'm fairly sure I was putting off the unintentional 'I'm completely innocent' air judging by the fact that all three looked decidedly pink.

"Ve~ I was thinking Farfalle in alfredo with some shrimp. What do you think?" Veneziano asked me kindly, smiling a closed eyed smile. I grinned at the prospect of homemade pasta.

"That sounds awesome!" I stated excitedly grinning from ear to ear, and then the Prussian nation attacked. Honest to a higher power a freakin' albino dude just came busting in through the window yelling.

"I am ze awesome Prussia! I heard Nessie vas here and came to see vhy she vasn't chilling out with me and ze others!" The albino shouted, obnoxiously. He then seemed to finally notice that I was laying/sitting on the sofa.

"Holy Shleibe! Vhat ze hell happened to mein awesome friend?!"The man shouted again. I was actually starting to get a headache from all this loud noise. He rushed over rambling loudly about something, to be honest after the first five seconds I just sorta tuned him out. Germany looked to be exasperated by Prussia, Northern Italy was greatly amused, and Southern Italy still looked annoyed by everything.

"I'm sorry but I really would like some pasta." I interrupted Prussia mid word. He promptly hugged me tightly, and I felt every single thing in my body roar in agony. I could hear a faint whimpering sound before I realized it was me an abruptly stopped it. He released me, held me at arms length, and begun looking me over. I followed his gaze with my own and saw several bruises, I looked like someone's personal punching bag. Not that I didn't get bruises normally it's just that they're usually small little ones like when I do something stupid and clumsy, but I hardly ever wound up looking like this.

"Nessie! Vhat happened to you?!" Prussia asked holding me at arms length. I noticed out of the corner of my eye as Germany gestured for Northern Italy to go make the pasta.

"I fell?" Was the best I could come up in reply to that question. I really didn't know what happened to result in all of this.

"Gilbert Vanessa doesn't know us." Germany stated looking seriously P. at the Albino.

"Vell I am ze awesome Prussia, Gilbert. See now she knows me! KESESESESESESESE!" Prussia shouted into the room and finished it off with an odd but familiar laugh. It was then that I noticed a blonde crawling in through the window and a brunette walking over to help the blonde in.

"Alright then, Venziano please go fix some pasta, and who are they, also finally where am I?" I rambled off pointing vaguely in the direction of the two new comers with my left hand. The brunette stopped mid movement to hold his hands up in a 'Don't Shoot' position, this caused the blonde to fall back, whacking his head on the window sill, and he let out a string of I have to admit highly imaginative curses.

"The Tomato and Wine Bastards!" Lovino roared angrily as if this was an affront to his very existence which considering his red face and clenched fists it very well might be. The brunette seemed to deflate slightly looking at me hopefully, I had no idea why.

"Lovino I doubt those are they're names, if you would be so kind as to introduce yourselves, and sir I do believe there is a door if you would be polite enough to use it instead of injuring yourself on the broken glass." I stated in a monotone as I looked at the two individuals by the window. The blonde ignored me completely as he finished forcing himself over the window ledge.

"You know I suppose that's why so many people die in horror movies." I rambled again looking at the handsome blonde.

"Hm and why iz zat petite cheri?" He asked curious as to what I meant. I hid a smirk behind an innocent grin. He was brushing himself off absently.

"Too many windows and no one ever listens." I chirped back tried to act innocent while doing this. Apparently I gave off a Russia-Esq aura, whoops. Thankfully Spain ignored it, or he was just too oblivious to notice it.

"I am the country of Spain, or Antonio. Mi amigo is France, or you can call him Francis. As for where you are, your in Rome, Italy chica!~" He stated happily smiling brightly. 'Well aren't you just a ray of sunshine!' I mentally cooed. 'I mean seriously how in the lands of parallel dimensions was that much cute physically possible?' While I sat there brain-fried from adorableness overload I heard a song playing over the radio in what I assumed was the kitchen. It was one of those old songs that almost no-one knows, with a swing beat and big band orchestra sounds. It felt extremely familiar but I couldn't remember why. 'Okay what is my hair color?' ot was a question that was beginning to bug me tremendously.

"So what is the year?" I asked a grin over taking my features again after my brain processed the information I had been given. The countries in the room started at that question, almost like they had brushed against someone in a large static charged sweater.

"Oh it iz-" France began the sentence, only to then be cut off by Prussia.

"Ze year is-" He only got so far before he too was cut off but by an angry Southern Italy.

"It is 1929 Vanessa." Lovino actually answered much to the chagrin of the now frowning other countries. Lovino smirked childishly at Spain who replied by sticking his tongue out at Lovino. 'Oh my grape soda why do I always wind up with this kind of people?' I mentally groaned at the world, it quite stubbornly didn't answer.

"W-what?" For some reason that year didn't sound right. 'Okay what's the date? Um, let's see, Amber pinched me for not wearing green yesterday then spouted-.'

"Whose Amber, she pinched me, yesterday it was St. Patrick's day. S-she was all in green and Thomas just chased her. Where are they?" I asked feeling more than just a little worried at this point, now I was beginning to panic. I barely registered the country's down trodden expressions, nor that Germany walked out of the room.

"Where are my house mates, where's Annie, or Rebecca, what about Sarah? Are they okay?" The three intruders just shuffled uncomfortably and Lovino looked incredibly sad, which I got the odd feeling wasn't normal at all. He wasn't angry just very very sad. Then Germany walked back in and noticed my freak out.

"They are fine, the doctor gave you a prescription at the hospital, and your supposed to take this." He stated vaguely and handed me a small pill and a glass of water. I warily took the medicine he handed me before continuing on with my questions.

"Also not to be uncouth but 1929 weren't a lot of the Italian populace involved with a certain criminal organization?" I asked without really attaching names to the question to save myself some pain if I was right. Lovino tenses slightly and the others just looked at me blankly. 'Okay then first rule of fight club; don't talk about fight club. Apparently that also applies to the mafia. Get away from that topic Vanessa...'

"Um not to be a bother but I need to go to the bathroom. I should be able to get there if one of you could show me where it is." That is what I managed to come up with, luckily Spain offered to take me to the restroom. It could have been terribly awkward otherwise.

"So have you been to the Vancouver Incident yet?" He asked conversationally as we walked. I raised an eyebrow at the phrasing, he made it sound like a title to something.

"Unless you mean the riots that go on occasionally no." I responded softly as he steadied my swaying form a little. He nodded with a smile still on his face as he continued t lead me along.

"Ah, so, do you have a journal?" He inquired with another question. I just shook my head in the negative. He nodded again before stopping in front of a light wood door.

"Alright then Vanessa I'll see if I can get you one." He informed me quickly before trotting off and leaving me to my supposed business. I stepped into the room he left me in front of. It was small and airy, lacking that claustrophobic feeling most small places held. The sink sitting above a towel cabinet and the stool beside that. A large claw-foot tub along one wall, with a small window above it and a mirror above the sink. I was really very nice but I needed to see what I looked like. It was beginning to get ridiculous. My first thought upon seeing myself was just this. 'Dear Odin I'm ginger, what the Doctor wouldn't give for that genetic factor...' Then came my actual reaction five seconds after my observation.

"Scones of a butterscotch truffle, fudging macaroon fudge! I'm a blueberry GINGER!" I shrieked as I looked in the mirror. I looked at myself letting my eyes trail over my body. 'Well I'm short as Helvetti.' I thought as I continued to look my self over. I was very short, had a head full long bright orange waves, and I looked tiny and fragile. Basically I looked like a doll. As I stood there dumbstruck the door flew open due to the countries kicking it in. A second later the bathroom was very cramped and there was a very tall German with a gun looking around.

"We heard you yell something about a scone." France explained tersely as he stood at the ready with a rapier. Looking past him I could see the Italies with small hand guns and shaking, a very threatening looking Prussia with a sword of some type, and one Spaniard grinning and holding up a very large battle ax in a ready position. If you excluded the Italies they looked very threatening and strong.

"Wow, Northern Italy really did change after he fought the Ottoman Empire..." I mumbled at the sight. France having heard me looked down and smirked amused by my statement. Then the reason I shouted in the first place smacked me in the face again.

"Why didn't anybody tell me I was ginger?" I asked looking at them inquisitively. The Italies looked at my hair as if just realizing it was an oddity. 'They look like they had never realized the sky was blue then just saw it...' I mentally rambled looking back at them.

"Hm so it is." A few murmured at the sight of my hair. That was the only reply other than a few badly hidden smiles. It was not funny. If anything this was a travesty I was now a stereotypical Mary-Sue. 'Well at least I'm don't have to worry about black eyes when running like Annie.' I thought then almost slapped myself. I was remembering things randomly and it was only little things, but interestingly enough, there was absolutely nothing about the people around me. 'What if I've been kidnapped?!' My thoughts shrieked at me unmercifully. That is when things really got interesting.

"Get away from me!" I screamed as I ran down the hallway dashing past shocked countries. 'Are they even countries. Oh Woten what did that German give me what if it was a knock out drug?!' Okay I may have panicked at this point, but it was completely justified. Alright it may not have been justified but I was terrified and just a touch freaked out, alright a lot, so my mind was not working full capacity.

Author's note; Hey this is shorter than the first chappie but that is just how I work most generally, okay so your interesting fact for this chapter is that Woten was a Germanic god of war. That's all for now, I forgot earlier but I do not own Hetalia, nor do I own the art.


	3. I don't wanna play house

Author's Note; Hey chapter three here. That's all I really got to say...

'Run, just run, don't stop!' I mentally yelled as I bumped into yet another side table. 'For the love all that is sacredly nerdy why are there so many tables in this house?!' I thought again, not stopping as I heard shouted directions. They were most likely plotting my capture but I didn't care at this point in fact a strange tingly feeling was floating around in my limbs. As I continued my running that tingle grew to encompass the rest of me in a near suffocating blanket that caused a lack of mobility. As my legs froze I went flying through the air landing on the hardwood flooring and skidding along for a few yards. 'In short OW!' Was what my brain shrieked at the sensation of now painful stinging. As I lay there thinking the worst, that I would die, a certain Spaniard came around the corner suddenly.

"AY DIOS MIO!" He screamed noticing my now prone form on the ground. He dropped his weapon and ran up a large leather bound book in his hand he fell to his knees sliding a few feet past me and crawling back swiftly.

"Hijo de puta..." He cursed gently, touching my forehead as the others came round the corner he had come around. Their entrance was accompanied by several multilingual curses they all rushed over kneeling down beside 'Spain'. All except one cursing Italian who had tripped over the axe on the hallway floor. He scrambled over it and reached my other side and held my right hand in a nearly painful grip. 'Spain' shoved the journal into my arms and forced my left hand to wrap around it.

"This is going to hurt chica I will not lie to you and say it will not." He informed me as a soft sea green glow started to appear, filling the slightly darkened corridor with a turquoise void. He scooted back and I realized the glow was coming from me. The stinging had escalated to a burning feeling that raced with my blood.

"Mon Cherie you must remember to write it down, write down every little thing you have experienced before you sleep." 'France' told me as he held back a crying and cursing Italian, one in each hand. That was when I realized that 'Southern Italy' wasn't holding my right hand in a death grip anymore. As I registered that they had all gotten rather far from me it occurred, a raging burning tearing feeling all over my form. I gasped far beyond screaming from the pain that rampaged through me. A bright Kaleidoscope of colors all spectrum of visible light flashing my eyes before it all ended leaving me momentarily blinded. As I blinked away the black spots in my vision I heard a British voice, two Irish broughes ,one Scottish lilt from the room, one Welsh accented rambling, with an Australian shout here and there. I slowly came to realize that I had landed on my feet as I looked down at the ground swaying slightly.

"Oh thank god, Vanessa is here!" The British voice shouted out into the room. I looked over and saw two blonde and three gingers, and one brunette. The blondes on the couch, gingers pacing and the brunette sitting on the floor a koala clinging to his shirt. 'Okay not in Oz anymore but still not back to Kansas.' My brain rattled of the information, before my legs gave out and I was laying on the floor. The leather-bound book flew out of my arms and slid across the floor but was soon forgotten as my body throbbed at the sensations.

"Well that's wonderful wish I could have had that thirty minutes ago..." I grumbled sarcastically at the ceiling as I stared upward, not even trying to force myself up. As I lay there I spied one of the blondes, staring over the edge of the couch both sat on. He raised an eyebrow at my appearance, but to his credit he didn't say anything.

"Nessie!?" Six different voices and accents shouted as feet thundered around the couch the blonde sat on looking down at me. Now, deciding it was prudent to sit up, I sat up and looked at the four standing by my feet.

"Morning, so how are you guys? I'm doing relatively fine as you can see. Did you need something before the floor needed to be laid on?" I asked them as I reached out my arms for help up. Then two of the gingers, twins if vision serves, grabbed my hands and pulled me to my feet in meer seconds. The two nodded sporadically as they led me towards the couch.

"Ya see lassie he-" The ginger twin to my right stated as the two on either side of me waved vaguely in the direction of the blond who had looked over the couch. "has an issue also known as the wee lass named London, 'is daughter, she is got an issue too." The twin of my left continued where the one on the right had left off.

"London is teething Vanessa, and she won't accept anything we offer her to stop the pain, Jett even offered her one of those teething rings you left for her last time-" The blond on the couch was cut of in his explanation by the ginger leading the trio.

"We don nae wat ta dae aboot de lass, al she doos is cry." The ginger in front of me stated looking completely drained as he slouched. I had experience with children, well more comforting living beings in general so I could deal with this. My heart strained against it's confines looking at their lost expressions.

"Okay where is she?" I asked just as a sharp crying split the relative quiet that had submerged the room of men. Seeing as the group was now too busy grimacing at the sound I followed the wailing to the small screaming child, after pulling myself from the twins. I found the room with relative ease to see the tiny little one in her crib.

"Bonjour petite fluer. A little birdy told me that you've been having some ouchies in your mouth." I told the little one who quieted slightly at the sound. Don't misunderstand she was still making quite the racket but she quieted a few noticeable notches. I continued to look over the edge of the crib to peer just over the bar. Seeing her laying there fussing I felt something twinge in my heart.

"Hey, hey, there's no need for the tears. For the honor of Gray Skull, I will make those big bad ouchies run in fear." I informed the now just crying, sniffling, and fussing ball of swaddled munchkin as I wiped away some of the tears on her cheeks. She whimpered holding her arms up, I assumed trying to grab something.

"I'm going to pick your adorable booty up but no smacking 'kay Monster?" I asked as I reached into the pale green crib and lifted the bundle of quietly crying baby. I held her close to my chest and gently bounced her. Her crying had died down to sniffles and the occasional whimper by now and I intended to keep her happy. Spotting a teething ring on a nearby table I walked over to it with her.

"You want something to chew on?" I asked her, the only reply I got was a hiccup and a sniffle. She fussed a little in the pastel yellow blanket as I picked up the blue teething ring. I gently handed it to her and she at once begun to chew ferociously on it. I swear she even growled a little, the adorable little beasty.

"Is that better my awesome little monster?" I asked her as she chewed angrily on the ring. I paced, bouncing her as she chewed and gave the occasional whimper and sniffle. 'How did I wind up playing mommy for some people I don't even know?' I asked myself as I bounced the tiny London in my arms. 'Well I always do wind up playing mommy in one fashion or another so I guess for a small child is better than an adult who can't open their peanuts on a plane.' I mentally rambled trying to sort through the jumbled memories I was still regaining. 'Further more why am I still with people I don't know?' These were the things bouncing around in my head as I paced and bounced the little cutie in my arms.

"Want me to sing to you London?" I asked looking at her in a dramatic questioning fashion. She just chewed a bit more so I shrugged and took it for a yes. I hummed to get the tune right for a few moments.

"Little child, be not afraid, the rain pounds harsh against the glass. Like an unwanted stranger, there is no danger for I am here tonight." I sang softly to her and begun rocking instead of bouncing. She stopped whimpering and slowed her chewing.

"Little child, be not afraid, though thunder explodes and lighting flash-illuminated your tear-stained face, I am here tonight." I continued as I rocked her. She fussed a bit and snuggled down closer.

"And someday you'll know, that nature is so, this same rain draws you near me, falls on river and land, and forest and sand, makes the beautiful world that you see, in the morning." She begun whimpering a bit when I stopped. I shushed her gently, giving a little bounce and continued the song.

"Little child, be not afraid, the storm clouds mask your beloved moon, and it's candlelight beams still keep pleasant dreams. I am here tonight." I sang the next little bit as I wiped some of the drool from her chin. She calmed again and actually made a cooing/growling sound as she sleepily gnawed on the teething ring.

"Little child, be not afraid, the wind makes creatures of our trees, and the branches to hands they're not real understand, and I am here tonight." I sang to her, she began to stir slightly so I continued on quickly.

"And someday you'll know that nature is so, this same rain that draws you near me, falls on rivers and land, and forest and sand, makes the beautiful world that you see, in the morning." I hummed for a few seconds remembering the rest of the lyrics, "For you know once even I, was a little child, and I was afraid, but a gentle someone always came. To dry all my tears, trade sweet sleep for fears, and to give a kiss goodnight. Well now I am grown and these years have shown the rain's a part of how life goes." I paused briefly before I continued on a new round of deep breath.

"But it's dark and it's late, so I'll hold you and wait, till your frightened eyes do close." When I paused again another voice joined mine, "And I hope that you'll know, that nature is so. This same rain that draws you near me, falls on rivers and land, and forest and sand, makes the beautiful world that you see in the morning." I stopped abruptly when I realized someone was there now. They continued however.

"Everything's fine in the morning, the rain will be gone in the morning, but you'll still be here in the morning." The blonde man finished from the doorway. I looked back down at the now solidly sleeping little bundle of sugar and smiled. Walking over to the crib I sat her down in it and walked out of the room, closing the door as we left.

"I never can seem to do that." He told me as we walked down the hall towards the stairs I had climbed not very long ago. If anything it was at most an hour, she had just wanted someone there to give her comfort.

"Do what?" I asked him confused about his meaning. 'All I did was calm a teething baby right?' I asked myself as I noted his admiration, but then I was distracted by his eyebrows. 'For the love pancakes are those things impersonating the twelfth doctor or pretending to be catapillars?' I thought fascinated by the large eyebrows on his face.

"Calm her when she really gets going. I usually have to call in a relative, or even one of the other countries if you don't show up." He stated in explanation, I was still looking at his eyebrows but nodded politely. I had heard him and retained his statement. 'Hey I'm doing better than Austin Powers!' I thought as I averted my gaze from his eyebrows.

"So how did you know that lullaby?" I asked him as we walked down the stairs. I looked at him out of the corner of my eye and saw him smile softly at the steps as he walked. We eventually reached the bottom of the steps. I however stopped a few steps above the floor, sat on the banister and slid down to the main floor.

"I've heard it sung several times by someone very special." He replied as he watched my childish actions with a smirk. I grinned at him as my feet hit the ground with a soft thud, nodding as I processed his statement. The rest of the strangers were lounging around on the furniture as we entered the sitting room. The fiery red head looked up from cleaning his nails to smirk devilishly at the room at large.

"So now that the immediate danger is taken care of introductions are in order. I'm Vanessa Muse and you gentlemen are?" I asked them as I walked over and sat on the small rocking chair in the three lounging sprung up and the blond who walked me in actually looked like he was going to pass out.

"Y-you don't k-know who we are?" The blond asked shakily before he fell into the chair that one of the gingers had thankfully pulled over. I slowly shook my head at the question. His breathing was erratic as if he couldn't quite seem to remember how to breathe properly.

"Oh." That was all he seemed to be able to muster at this information. He stared off into space as I looked at them worriedly.

"Is that a bad thing?" I was as confused as an illiterate with a tomb on solar electricity. 'Are these more people I don't know but I do?' This thought did not help the confusion in the least. In fact it made it quite a bit worse.

"BAD?! IT'S HORRIBLE SHEILA/LASS/GIRLIE/LOVE/LASSIE!" Five voices yelled back at me in abject horror. I honestly didn't get why, but obviously this was more people I could't remember but knew very well.

"Well bull-moose on a fudge nugget!" I growled angrily, in the past hour I had met twelve new people, all of them knew who I was and I couldn't remember them for the life of the planet. Then further more I still hadn't eaten anything besides the grape soda, chocolate dunked, cookie thingy! The group looked at me strangely, but I ignored that as I forced myself up and paced some.

"Alright guys did you do the spell?" Amber asked the two girls infront of her. They gave her a look. The kind of look that says 'we tied but it didn't go as planned but we aren't going to tell you cause then you'll get angry at us.' Annie looked at Jessica who inturn looked at Rebecca. Rebecca held out the small slip of paper to the impatient dishwater blonde. Said blonde snatched the paper quickly and read the coordinates about five times before she sighed and took a calming breath.

"Now ladies and Thomas, I'm going to be in the kitchen for roughly half an hour so keep yourselves occupied; That does not mean take a nap." Amber continued on to the kitchen with a bit of a swagger to her steps.

I'm not proud of the occurrence that came after that...I walked out of the house into the pouring rain and marched around the grounds, which are meticulously groomed, for a good long while. I have a seriously horrendous temper at times. Unlike normal rational people I go the route of self destruction instead of lashing out at the cause of my ire.

Which leads us to the point we are currently sitting at. I am sitting in the middle of a wide clearing in the middle of no where, and have no idea how to get back to where I need to be. 'Stupid idiot, why did you storm off like that?!' I mentally growled at myself as more of the icy cold rain pelted me. 'I swear it's fixing to hail. What are you going to do then? There are no trees anywhere near dashing distance, and you bruise easier than a fudging piece of produce!' I ranted at myself further belittling my lagging sense of self worth. I flopped back into the muddy and frankly freezing cold grass.

Author's Note; Hi so this is the third chapter hope you all are liking it so far. I enjoy writing happy stories that will make people smile so that's why this is kinda light hearted. Your fact for this chapter is that a Dryad is a type of spirit that is attached to a naturally occurring part of an environment like a tree and are there to protect said part.


End file.
